Au fil des années
by Scampynette
Summary: L'évolution de l'amitié et de l'amour entre James et Lily, de la quatrième à dernière année au fil des saisons...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une série de drabble sur James et Lily lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ca va durer sur 4 ans, de la 4è à la 7è année inclue et chaque année sera divisée en 3 chapitres qui correspondront a des périodes comme septembre-novembre. J'avais dans l'idée de ne pas publier dans l'ordre mais plutôt de publier chaque période de chaque année à la suite mais je ne sais pas trop… Bonne lecture !:)

En quatrième année il l'observa…. Grâce au quidditch. [Septembre-novembre]

Le premier septembre arriva trop vite au goût de James Potter. Il n'avait pas vu passer ses deux mois de vacances et avait oublié la rentrée scolaire qui s'approchait trop rapidement. Bien que bon élève, les cours ne l'enchantaient pas tellement. C'était sa quatrième rentrée à Poudlard et une de ses motivations était qu'il allait revoir ses fidèles amis : Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Une autre motivation était qu'une fois tous les quatre réunis, ils pourraient faire un tas de bêtises qu'ils avaient inventé tout le long de l'été. Alors oui, même si James Potter n'aimait pas l'école, il aimait Poudlard et avait consacré une partie de son été à faire « son devoir » : trouver le moyen de rendre fou tout les professeurs de ce collège. En attendant d'exécuter ses farces, l'heure était venue de se rendre à King Cross. Accompagné de ses parents, James trouva tant bien que mal un compartiment vide pour y déposer ses valises. Il se mit sur la marche pour accéder au wagon et tenta de repérer ses amis. Il vit en premier Rémus et sans surprise Peter qui était à ses côtés. Ils furent rejoints par Sirius et le train démarra pour une nouvelle année.

L'année commença calmement. James n'avait pour le moment que deux passions : faire des farces et jouer au Quidditch. Il réussissait scolairement sans grand effort tout comme Sirius et pouvait consacrer une grande partie de son temps au Quidditch. Il avait intégré l'an dernier fièrement l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de poursuiveur et avait continué de s'entraîner tout l'été. Le sport était son but à Poudlard, et il se voyait d'ici la fin de sa scolarité obtenir le badge de capitaine. Mais pour le moment, en cette fin de septembre, il se dirigeait avec son balai à la main vers le stade de Quidditch. C'était le jour des sélections et James était plutôt confiant. Quand il fût prêt, il s'avança sur le terrain et se mis dans le groupe des postulants pour le poste de poursuiveur. Il remarqua que son capitaine n'était pas encore arriva et attendit en regardant autour de lui. Il était un peu en avance ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une dizaine de personne autour de lui. Certains étaient venus avec des amis et alors qu'il se plongeait dans l'inspection de son balai, il entendit une discussion entre deux amies. Sans se retourner, il entendit brièvement une fille convaincre une autre qu'elle avait toute ses chances. James haussa les sourcils, si la jeune fille en question manquait de confiance c'était mal parti. Il se désintéressa d'elles et attendit. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas et il ne se posait pas de question les concernant. Finalement, des groupes se firent et en se dirigeant vers celui des poursuiveurs il bouscula quelqu'un. Il s'excusa brièvement et lorsqu'elle lui répondit à son tour, il releva la tête.

« - Oh, tu es la fille qui hésite à passer les sélections ? » demanda-t-il.

« -Oh non », elle sourit. « Juste son amie ! »

Il hocha la tête et repartit, ne pensant plus à cet échange avec une jeune fille rousse.

Sans surprise il fut sélectionné pour faire partie une nouvelle fois de l'équipe. L'année commença réellement et James devait jongler entre ses devoirs qui s'accumulaient et les entrainements fréquents. Lui et ses trois amis se faisaient maintenant appelés les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient constamment ensemble et se compléter étonnamment. James et Sirius étaient très proches. Se considérant comme des frères, ils étaient toujours à prendre des initiatives pour faire des farces. Rémus était le membre calme du groupe. Bien qu'un vrai Maraudeur derrière ce masque de sage, il les reprenait souvent à l'ordre et les incitait à finir leur devoir en temps et en heure. Enfin, il y avait Peter. S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans le même compartiment que les trois garçons, il est probable qu'il ne serrait jamais devenu amis avec eux. Il idolâtrait James et Sirius et quand il ne pouvait pas les imiter, il collait Rémus. Il avait des difficultés scolairement. Mais revenons à James. La vie suivait son cours au collège et bientôt arriva le premier match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Le matin du match, James fit son petit rituel. Il se leva tôt, prépara ses affaires, déjeuna sommairement et se dirigea vers le stade 3heures avant le début du match. Juste à cette occasion, il aimait le silence et le stade vide. Il s'échauffa doucement, prenant son temps comme un professionnel. Au bout de 30 minutes un bruit le dérangea. Il était encore à terre et s'échauffait. Il se retourna et dirigea son regard vers l'entrée du stade. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin et il put apercevoir deux jeunes filles qui s'avançaient. L'une d'elles se figea quand elle vit qu'elles n'étaient pas seules sur le terrain, mais l'autre amorça un mouvement pour l'inciter à avancer. Celle qui semblait ne pas vouloir rentrer avait un balai à la main. James fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans une équipe adverse et de toute façon, le stade était toujours vide avant un match. Il s'approcha d'elles pour leur demander directement ce qu'elles faisaient là. En s'approchant, il finit par reconnaître la jeune fille rousse qu'il avait bousculé un mois plus tôt. A ce moment là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle accompagnait quelqu'un et cette personne devait être la fille à ses côtés.

« - Que faîtes vous là ?! » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

« -J'étais venu, enfin, j'aurais aimé… m'entraîner tu sais, avant le match » répondit la fille d'une petite voix.

James réfléchit quelques instants. Visiblement, il ne la reconnaissait pas, alors qu'elle faisait pourtant partie de son équipe au poste de batteur. Mais quand James allait à l'entraînement, il était d'une part très sérieux, et de l'autre il ne faisait guère attention à la gente féminine. Il haussa les épaules finalement et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua que le terrain était à elle. Puis il se détourna et continua ses échauffements un peu plus loin sans un regard pour les deux filles. Il pouvait les entendre au loin et se demanda brièvement de quoi elles pouvaient parler avant de s'éloigner un peu plus. On l'avait déranger dans son rituel et il n'était pas content. Il se détendit finalement et quand le match commença il était parfaitement à l'aise. Discrètement et alors que le match allait commencer, il regarda autour de lui quand l'équipe fut réunie. Son visage pris une expression étonné durant quelque instant seulement quand il vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Se sentant un peu ridicule de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, il détourna son regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, le match commença. Tout se déroula très vite et grâce à la coordination de l'équipe, les rouge et or gagnèrent de 160 à 0. Euphorique, James redescendit vers le sol alors que tous les Gryffondors atteignaient le terrain également. Il félicita les membres de l'équipe et se décida à aller voir sa mystérieuse « nouvelle » équipière. Elle était encore une fois avec son amie qui la félicitait. Il la félicita à son tour.

« - Félicitation également ! Ton but était beau »dit-elle.

Son amie hocha la tête pour approuver alors que James haussait modestement les épaules pour une fois.

Après le succès du match, les entrainements reprirent de plus belle car l'équipe devait affronter les Poufsouffles. Après quelques paroles hésitantes, la batteuse d'un an plus jeune commença à se reprocher de James. Leur amitié était basée sur les taquineries et les chamailleries si bien que leur capitaine commençait à perdre patience. Et James apprit finalement qu'il était possible d'être amie avec une fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Si des gens passent par là et ont lu mes réflexions sur l'ordre des chapitres précédemment, j'ai décidé de publié chronologiquement, donc bonne lecture !

En quatrième année il l'observa…à travers la grande salle. [décembre-mars]

James était dans la cuisine et prit un gâteau au passage avant de s'élancer, balai à la main, vers son jardin. Donnant un vigoureux coup de pied par terre, il s'éleva bien vite et fit quelques figures. Il se sentait bien, comme toujours sur son balai et vola un peu plus vite quand tout à coup il tomba. Il tombait et tombait et tombait sans pouvoir intervenir et sans toucher le sol. Puis il se réveilla. Il n'était pas sur un balai mais bien à Poudlard, dans son lit dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. On était le 24 décembre et il allait passer pour la première fois de sa vie Noël à Poudlard. Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce et supposa que Sirius était déjà levé. Cela lui rendit un peu le sourire quand il se rappela qu'il ne serait pas seul. D'après ce que James avait comprit, Sirius ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses parents et il était prié de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. James avait l'habitude de fêter noël entouré de ses grands parents et de ses parents. Il était l'enfant aimé et choyé, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais cette année, il avait prit un coup dans son égo quand il avait appris que ses parents étaient trop occupés au ministère pour profiter de lui. Ils lui avaient conseillé de rester à Poudlard car ils n'étaient même pas sur de pouvoir être la lors du réveillon et lors du jour de noël. James soupira au souvenir de cette discussion et se leva. Il se chamailla un peu avec Sirius et ils commencèrent une bataille d'oreiller. Après avoir passé un pull sur leurs épaules, ils finirent par descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Bien qu'il soit déjà 10h et qu'habituellement ils petit déjeunaient à 7h, les garçons étaient certain de trouver des choses à manger sur leur table. Après tout c'étaient les vacances, et même Dumbledore faisait des grâces matinée disait-on ! La grande salle était vide, et une fois installés, un tas de choses appétissantes apparurent sur leur bout de table. Vu qu'il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine d'élèves à Poudlard pour ces vacances, les tables avaient disparus et il ne restait qu'au milieu une unique table qui servait à la fois pour les élèves et pour les quelques professeurs qui étaient resté ici. Sirius et James parlaient de la saison de Quidditch qui allait reprendre quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Tout en continuant à manger, les deux garçons se penchèrent pour apercevoir la personne qui rentrait. Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas une mais deux personnes. James plissa les yeux avant de sourire. Il leva les yeux en appelant par son prénom son amie, Lydia Jackson. Lydia s'approcha d'eux suivie de son amie qui se fit discrète et se pencha pour dire bonjour à James et Sirius, qu'elle avait appris à bien connaître. Après quelques paroles d'usages et chamailleries, Lydia discuta avec son amie et James avec Sirius. Ils mettaient toujours énormément de temps à manger et les filles eurent finies avant eux. Avant qu'elles ne partent, James interpella encore Lydia.

« - Au fait, ton amie qu'on voit toujours avec toi s'appelle… ? » demanda t'il en désignant du menton la jeune fille à côté de Lydia.

« - Son amie s'appelle Lily, Lily Evans. Et toi tu es James Potter », répondit Lily Evans avant Lydia.

James hocha vaguement la tête, se demandant avec quel ton la jeune fille lui avait parlé. Ni froid ni chaleureux. Une énigme. Il dit à Lydia qu'il se verrait plus tard et les laissa partir, un peu perturbé par cette Lily Evans.

La fin de l'hiver était douce. Le matin, James avait souvent un peu de mal a émergé. Traîner de force par Rémus pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il arriva dans la grande salle les yeux à moitié fermés et la cape mise de travers. Il s'écroula sur la table et mis 20 minutes (après quelques tasses de chocolat chaud) avant de pouvoir parler. S'intéressant à la discussion, il découvrit que Sirius et Lydia semblaient se disputer autour du Quidditch. Il réfléchit brièvement avant de prendre parti mais la tentation était trop forte. Il intervient au milieu de la dispute pour défendre Sirius. Franchement, comment comparer les Canons de Chudley aux Harpies de Holyhead ? En plus d'être magnifique, elles jouaient extrêmement bien. La discussion traînait en longueur mais Sirus, Lydia et James préféraient largement parler de Quidditch plutôt que de se rendre en cours. En premier Rémus se leva pour se rendre à leur cours de potion. Personne ne lui prêta guère d'attention. Sirius et Lydia n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver à bout d'argument chacun, ce qui amusait beaucoup James. Alors qu'il buvait un autre chocolat tranquillement en les observant, une voix les sorties tous de leur bulle de discussion.

« Lydia, faudrait peut être qu'on y aille, le cours va bientôt commencer. »

James releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Lily Evans. Il ne dit pas un mot et salua d'un hochement de tête Lydia qui se levait. Elle leur promit que cette discussion n'était pas finie, ce qui fit rire James et Sirius. Sans vraiment y penser, James suivit du regarde Lily Evans qui sortait de la salle au côté de Lydia. Sirius le bouscula en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait. James ne répondit pas. S'apercevant qu'ils étaient bien en retard, les deux gryffondors partirent en courant vers leur cour de potion.

Le printemps était synonyme pour les quatrièmes années d'une tonne de devoir. Tout le monde faisait ses devoirs dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui, James avait jeté son dévolu sur la grande salle. Il avait deux dissertations à rendre pour le lendemain, et il n'était pas le seul à être venu travailler ici. Régulièrement, la grande salle se transformait en deuxième bibliothèque quand celle-ci était remplie. James passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air désespéré. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir écouté en cours, mais après tout c'était de l'histoire de la magie et c'était impossible d'écouter dans ce cours. Sauf quand on s'appelait Rémus Lupin ou Lily Evans. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir quand Lydia arriva. Elle s'assit sans grâce à ses côtés et s'affala sur la table.

«- Ces devoirs vont me tuer » soupira t'elle.

James l'approuva, n'ayant aucune idée de comment ils allaient s'en sortir, à moins que Rémus accepte par pitié de les aider. Mais James n'espéra pas trop car il avait demandé de trop nombreuses fois à Rémus de les aider. Il griffonna quelque truc quand il sentit une nouvelle personne s'assoir à côté de Lydia. Il espéra secrètement que ça pouvait être Lily Evans avant de rejeter cette idée. Il garda la tête baissée en attendant que la personne parle. Il sourit sur sa copie quand il reconnu la voix qu'il voulait entendre. Lily proposait son aide à Lydia qui accepta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. James commençait à se sentir seul avec son devoir, se disant qu'il n'aurait même plus le soutient de Lydia quand il entendit Lily l'interpeller. Il releva la tête en la regardant en haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« - Vu que j'aide Lydia et que manifestement vous travailliez ensemble, tu… je peux t'expliquer aussi, si tu veux » dit-elle d'une voix un peu bafouillante.

Surpris mais content, il accepta et se rapprocha des deux filles, prêt à profiter de ce moment pour observer Lily Evans sous toutes les coutures.


End file.
